1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a wearable display and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, to a method of updating information displayed in the wearable display by recognizing opening and closing of eyes of a user wearing the wearable display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a head mounted display indicates various digital devices enabling a user to receive a multimedia content in a manner of being mounted on the head of the user like glasses. According to a trend of lightening and miniaturizing of a digital device, various wearable computers have been developed so far and the wearable display is also widely used. The wearable display can provide various conveniences as well as a simple display function to a user in a manner of being combined with an augmented reality technology and an N screen technology.
In case of occurring such update information as a short message service (SMS), a user wearing a wearable display can recognize the update information via the wearable display without checking such a mobile device as a smartphone. For instance, in case of occurring such an event as a time change, a weather change, a date change, a telephone reception, and the like, the wearable display can recognize the occurrence of the event in a state that a user wears the wearable display.